


Dead Fred and the Problematic Washington

by wendigo_alderson



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Chris is a sarcastic general store worker, Fluff, M/M, josh sucks at buying gifts, the infamous cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigo_alderson/pseuds/wendigo_alderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't particularly like working at a general store, though it has its perks. But when the infamous Josh Washington comes to him for advice on buying a present for his crush, Chris can't help but be a bit snarky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Fred and the Problematic Washington

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot for carlosthescientist!

Chris didn’t particularly enjoy working at a general store. I mean it wasn’t the worst and it had it’s ups and downs, he always knew when someone was gettin laid because he’d smirk at them as they awkwardly purchased condoms and something else strange like a loaf of bread or The Matrix. Chris was often described to his coworkers as “the sassy freckled guy with glasses who constantly gets hit on.” 

On that particular day, Chris was stacking Campbell soup cans in one of the isles, something he did often enough to receive a nickname. 

“How’s that stacking going, Campbell?” One of his coworkers teases as he passes by, broom in hand.

“Fuck off, Mike!” Chris calls, clutching the can in his hand a little tighter, but he couldn’t help but be slightly amused. He continued his stacking peacefully until the clearing of a throat allerted him of another presence. 

“What, Mike.” He growled, lowly.

“Uh.” The voice said. That wasn’t Mike, that voice was far smoother and nicer than Mike’s. Chris turned around to see a boy about his height, with a dark brown undercut and a gray hoodie. 

“Josh. You’re Josh, I’ve seen you around school.” Chris replies, eyes narrowed in thought. Josh nods slightly, offering him a smile. That’s when Chris noted the shriveled cactus in his hands.  _ Oh my god. It’s dead Fred.  _ Chris tried to keep himself from laughing. The ugly shriveled thing had come in a shipment several months ago, and after it just did not sell, for obvious reasons, the coworkers gave it a name. It’d become a bit infamous between the shift workers. It was quite honestly the ugliest thing, with flowers shriveled and brown creeping up it’s normally green sides. 

“Oh yeah about the cactus. I was hoping to buy it for my crush as a gift.” Josh replied as if it were obvious.Chris could not believe his ears. This attractive highschool student wanted to buy the most putrid fucking plant for his “crush”? He wanted to propose his love to some girl with his wing man being the most horrifying plant in this side of Black Wood? 

“Why the fuck would you buy that for your crush?” Chris couldn’t help himself from blurting.  Josh began to snort with amusement, for Chris’s expression and voice seemed so extremely disgusted. Josh continued to laugh as Chris stared at the cactus in mock horror. Once Josh was calmed down, he smiled,

“yeah, yeah I guess you’re right, this is like the shittiest cactus I have ever seen, no offense.” Josh giggled. Chris couldn’t help but crack a smile,

“We call him dead Fred.” The blonde said in amused tone, and Josh laughed lightly. Josh had finished laughing but he was still staring at Chris with this look in his eyes. His eyes held dark desires and secrets behind their chestnut luster, he could tell.

“Okay I admit, I was a little tipsy when I came here, but this isn’t the alcohol talking, you are probably the most attractive guy I have ever seen.” Before Chris even had time to react, Josh’s lips were on his, in a soft kiss. This wasn’t the first time this had happened to Chris but this time, he didn’t kick them, or pull away. It felt right. Chris kissed him back gently, a smile on his lips. Josh tasted like misty forests and mint toothpaste, he was gentle and passionate all at once. Chris broke the kiss after a moment, a hand still in Josh’s soft curly hair. The blonde grinned like an idiot, adjusting his glasses. 

“Well damn Washington, at least take me out to dinner first.” Chris smirked, earning himself a light punch on the arm. Josh wasn’t one to lose, as he moved his lips to the shell of Chris’s ear, angular chin brushing against the freckled boy’s cheek. 

“Good thing there’s a pizza place next door.” Josh mumbled cheekily, and goddammit Chris had shivers down his spine. 

“My shift ends at 7:00, I’ll see you in 15 minutes.” Chris choked, trying to play it cool. Josh giggled lightly, 

“Nah man I’m helping you stack soup cans.” The boy with coffee-colored skin insisted. Chris rolled his eyes but allowed him to help.

Turns out Josh is an overly affectionate cutie, who is awful at stacking soup cans. Chris would get slightly annoyed with the man’s ammature soup stacking, but then Josh would steal a kiss on his cheek or his neck and the blonde would forget all about it. 


End file.
